Just One Traducción
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Summary traducido:¿Sólo un juego? ¿Sólo un bocadillo? Es tan simple como eso. ¿Sólo un beso? No, nada se podría comparar con eso. No es sólo un beso, un beso es mucho más. Y en el caso de Hinata, es comprensión. Por favor lean y dejen review! KibaHina


ONESHOT

HOLAAA! como les va! pues a mi bien! despues de acabar el cap de esta semana me dio tiempo.. y como ya ando con el rollo de las traducciones... decidi leerme otros kibahinas en ingles... XD.. y bueno aki ubo otro ke senti ke si podia traducir.. XD.. jajajajajaja la vrd ske lei uno ke otro mas.. pero era muy largos (es decir como de 5 o 6 caps).. y la vrd ske solo keria traducir oneshots o twoshots... XD... bueno pues.. aki traduje otro ke se me izo bastante genial.. y es mas largo ke el anterior!

y si el summary no lo leyeron y mi parrafito anterior tmpoco lo leyeron.. esta es una traduccion.. XD

bueno como la vez anterior con el shot de feelings are loud... XD... deje de lado mi estilo de escritura normal y decidi dejar las cosas tal cual las escribio la autora original... solo ubo unos pekeños cambios... como en una parte ke yo puse: "ding-ding-ding, ganadora, ganadora, tenemos una ganadora".. el original dice: "dind-ding-ding, winner, winner, chicken dinner".. esa expresion es una rima.. y la vrd ske no se me ocurri o una rima en español ke fuera con ganadora.. asi ke ice mi mejor intento.. en verdad disculpenme... y otra cosa.. varias expresiones se oyen bien solo en ingles.. pero en español.. emm.. mejor omitamoslas.. x lo ke puede aber ciertas palabras distintas entre este y e original... XD

la istoria original lleva el mismo nombre ke esta... se llama: **Just One**, y su autora real es de **KibaHinaLUV**.. x si kieren leer el original.. XD.. x cierto muchisimas gracias x dejarme traducir tu istoria! XD

bueno un disclaimer y los dejo leer en paz! XD... disclaimer: bueno... como veran esta es una TRADUCCION!... es decir no me pertenece la istoria.. mas la traduccion si... y pues naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen... son de Masashi Kishimoto... XD... y este es una publicacion sin fines de lucro.. bueno solo pido reviews! XD

por alguna razon al final del fic no me deja escribir mas.. me lo blokea.. asi ke aki lo are.. sin la molesta inner ke tengo.. si kieren decirme algo sobre las traducciones... si mejor dejo de traducir x ke no le ago justicia a las istorias originales.. o si kieren ke deje de escribir original y tradusca mejor.. ustede aganmelo saber! por un review! n.n

y como si fuesen a ponerse los lentes 3D para una pelicula viejita.. XD... **TRADUCCION ON!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo tenía muchas viñetas cortas ( no era drabbles tecnicamente, pero creo que le podrían llamar one-shot) todas hechas en mi mente... Entonces pense, ¿por qué no escribirlas y publicarlas? No me importa realmente si no les gustan, puesto que las escribo por diversión y expresarme. Este es para los fans de KibaHina (¡yay!) y tiene un toque de NejiTen, sólo una pizca.<strong>

**Y para clarar, ellos tienen dieciseis, no siete. (Tu sabes quien eres)**

**Por cierto, ya me canse de hacer a Hinata tartamudear, entonces... Sólo pretendan que ella esta tan cómoda con Kiba que ella no tartamudea. **

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueña de _Naruto _en todo caso porque Masashi Kishimoto es dueño de él.**

**Just One por KibaHinaLUV**

"¡Vamos Hinata-chan! !Una sóla ronda jamás lastimó a nadie!" El joven Inuzuka le rogó a su compañera de equipo del otro lado de la mesa. Su voz y apariencia de dieciseis años no concordaba con su petición de siete años.

"Yo no quiero, Kiba-kun," se reusó Hinata del clan Hyuuga. _Este es un juego tan infantil, entonces ¿por qué Kiba insite tanto en jugarlo?_

"¡Hinata-chan!" Kiba sostuvo el "chan" de su nombre, haciendolo audible para todo el complejo Hyuuga. "¿Qué tal jugar para Akamaru aquí?" Él se inclinó hacía ella, con las manos cruzadas, ojos bien abiertos, y sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. El gran perro se encontraba durmiendo en la esquina de la habitación, sin querer participar en ninguna parte de la discución.

"Kiba-kun, por favor, no ojos de cachorrito. Yo preferiría mucho más jugar adivina-que-sabor-de-comida-es-este que una ronda de las escondidas o atrapadas. Yo no creo que mi padre apruebe nada de esto. Fue lo suficientemente difícil dejarte _dentro_, y deja en paz a Akamaru"

Kiba se flexionó y puso una mirada triste. "Bueno, como tu prefieres jugar a adivinar, ¡juguemoslo! Me encuentro muriendo de aburrimiento y no puedo volver a casa porque-"

"Ya se, pero Kiba-kun, ¿en verdad debemos jugar?" interrumpió Hinata.

"¿De qué otra manera nos libraremos de este terrible aburrimiento?"

"Oh, entonces... Debería ir por las golosinas." Hinata se levantó de la mesa y caminó a la cocina para encontrar golosinas, bocadillos, comida o cualquier cosa que ella pudiese encontrar en la alacena. Ella no sabía que los Hyuugas tuviesen esa variedad de golosinas, considerando que tan duros eran y como entrenaban. Ellos comian sanamente y normalmente no comerían tanto como los Akimichis lo hacer para mantener su chakra.

En los siguientes minutos, Hinata y Kiba comenzaron su juego de adivinar. Kiba fue el primero para divinar las comidas que Hinata colocaba en su boca. Kiba dedujo correctamente todas las comidas, y Hinata pudo haber sospechado de que hacía trampa, pero ella confiaba en Kiba como en ningún otro. Kiba jamás la engañaría o le mentiría, no importaba que ocurriese. Ahora era el turno de Hinata para adivinar, y Kiba se encontraba bastante emocionado.

_¿Por qué Kiba-kun se encuentra tan emocionado? _Pensó Hinata. Su mente se encontraba creando pensamientos totalmente humillantes. _ ¿Qué tal si lo tengo mal? ¿Qué hará él? ¿Ha sido tan infantil anteriormente? ¿Qué tal si intenta hacer algo mientras tengo mis ojos cerrados?_

"Cierra los ojos, Hinata-chan. ¡Vamos!" dijo Kiba, mostrando en su voz emoción. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja intensificó sus preocupaciones mientras ella cerraba sus ojos color lila claro.

"Bien, adivina que... es _esto"_. Hinata sintió los dedos de Kiba colocar delicadamente algo en su lengua. Se sentía pequeño y sabía amargo... pero dulce al mismo tiempo. Tenía una semilla dentro de la fruta. Eso era...

"Es una cereza"

"¡Ding-ding-ding! ¡Ganadora, ganadora, tenemos una ganadora! ¡Es momento del siguiente!"

Hinata se removió en su lugar. _Sólo otras cuatro cosas... después podremos hacer otra cosa._

"Está bien, mmm... ¿qué es esto?"

Inmediatamente reconoció la familiar textura y sabor de la fresa llegar a sus papilas gustativas. Simplemente era demasiado fácil.

"Es una fresa."

"Eso era demasiado fácil, aquí hay otra."

En esta ocación, Hinata rió con alegría. Kiba le había dado un trozo de carne seca, una de las comidas favoritas de él. Si ella no era capaz de identificarla, Kiba quedaría petrificado. Él la había hecho comer muchas veces carne seca cuando se encontraba hambrienta, debido a que era lo único que tenía para darle.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" le preguntó Kiba.

"Es carne seca, eso es demasiado fácil."

"Yo se, Hinata-chan. Sólo quería saber si tu lo recordabas."

"¿Siguiente?"

"Alguien esta aprendiendo a querer a este juego," bromeo jugetonamente Kiba, después deslizó la siguiente comida dentro de su boca.

"¡Ick, Kiba-kun!" Hinata escupió el amargo y ácido sabor de un limón recién cortado.

"Ha-ha, lo siento, Hinata-chan, ¡No me pude resistir!" Kiba estalló en carcajadas frente a la siempre sorprendida Hinata.

"¿Por qué traje aquí limones en todo caso?" Se preguntó Hinata a si misma, limpiando el limón de sus labios y lengua.

"No lo se, ¡y no abras los ojos! Es tiempo de la siguiente. En esta ocación talvez te ayude a librarte del sabor a limón."

Una sonrisa se colocó en él cálido y reconfortante rostro de Kiba. Hinata cerró nuevamente sus ojos, esperando por algo no tan inesperado. Entonces, Kiba le dió lo que le dijo que le daría, que algo la ayudaría a librarse del sabor a limón. Eso era mucho más inesperado que el limón...

Un beso, justo en sus labios.

No, esto era más que un beso. Esto era... comprensión. Hinata comprendió algo increible. Ella se encontró a si misma atraida a Kiba, a ella le gustaba- no, ella amaba a Kiba.

_¿Kiba-kun?... _ Sus pensamientos se encontraban congelados, su corazón se encontraba acelerado, y su rostro se encontraba calentandose. Ella sintió los extraordinariamente suaves labios de Kiba formar una sonrisa apenada contra la suya. Sintió su lengua deslizarse gentilmente por sus labios, pidiendole entrar.

Hinata se encontraba en una especie de trance, ella no podía creer lo que Kiba se encontraba haciendo. Ellos se encontraban en el complejo Hyuuga, en una habitación abierta con una mesa para juegos y comida. Cualquier miembro del clan podía entrar a la habitación en ese instante y ver lo que se encontraban haciendo. Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse con vergüenza.

Cuando ella volvió a sus cinco sentidos, ella se dio cuenta de que ella estaba..._ disfrutando_ el beso y que la lengua de Kiba ya se encontraba dentro de su boca explorando. Él se había movido para sentarse junto a ella, para que él pudiese envolver su cintura con sus brazos. Él se encontraba simplemente tan atraido a ella... él tenía... un anhelo, un deseo por Hinata Hyuuga. Sus ojos claros, su sedoso cabello oscuro, su perfecta piel, sus curvas, y su dulce y amable actitud era simplemente demasiado para resistirse. Él tenía que tenerla.

"¿Inuzuka?" Una profunda, severa voz gritó desde la puerta del cuarto. Ambos pares de ojos, los de Hinata y Kiba, se abrieron ampliamente mientras ambos se sonrojaban, avergonzados por lo que el sobreprotector primo acababa de ser testigo.

"¡Neji-nii-san!" gritó alarmada Hinata.

"Chico-perro..." los ojos de Neji miraban intensamente a Kiba.

Kiba soltó un bajo gruñido al prodigio Hyuuga, Neji.

"Neji, ¿ya estás listo para ir a los campos de entrenamiento? Te he estado esperando por..." Una aguda voz llenó la habitación, "... un largo rato. ¿Qué pasó aquí?"

Neji simplemente continuó mirando fríamente en dirección del Inuzuka. Hinata miró de reojo a Kiba, sólo para ver que él se encontraba observandola todo el tiempo, sus mejillas teñidas en un tono rosa suave. Ellos se encontraban aún sentados uno junto al otro, extrañamente cerca.

"¿Es que ellos...? Bien, ¡yo me voy!" Tenten hizo un gesto con la mano, apresurando a su compañero de equipo para que se fuesen. "Pero, ¿felicidades?"

"Tenten, ellos no se casarán o tendrán un bebe," dijo Neji, obviamente un poco molesto por su emoción injustificada. El color se fue del rostro de Hinata cuando escuchó a Neji decir eso. Ese no era el comentario correcto que hacer, especialmente cuando se trataba de Hinata.

"¡Neji, no digas eso en frente de Hinata!" Tenten reprendió a Neji, entonces miró a los dos en juicio.

_¿Yo... casandome con Kiba y teniendo hijos con él? Entonces eso significa..._ Hinata luchó contra ese pensamiento. Ese pensamiento era tan inverosímil, y la haría desmayarse.

"Hey, talvez nosotros estamos, talvez no lo estamos," agregó Kiba, y le dió unas gentiles palmaditas en su cabeza y luego en su estómago, sólo para hacer que la tímida chica se retorciese un poco más. Él creía que ella era linda cuando ella se comportaba de esa manera. Ella era simplemente adorable.

"¡K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata le gritó a su leal compañero; eso fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de...

"¿Hinata? ¿Hinata? Oi, Hinata-chan, ¡te desmayaste! ¡Era sólo un chiste! ¡Despierta antes de que Neji me mate!" Kiba gritaba con preocupació y pánico en su voz.

"Inuzuka..." la voz de Neji cambió, escuchandose más amenazadora que nunca. "Nunca jamás le rompas el corazón."

Entonces, repentinamente, Tenten depositó un rápido, pero intenso beso en los labios de Neji para captar su atención, para que finalmente pusiesen ir a entrenar, tomandolo con la guardia baja. Un sonrojo rápidamente apareció y desapareció de su rostro. "Finalmente, tengo tu atención. No seas tan duro, niño-pajaro. ¡Vamonos! ¡Lee y Gai-Sensei están esperandonos!" Neji parecía tener una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

"Como si lo fuese a hacer," respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro cuando ellos se fueron, rodeando gentilmente a la inconciente Hinata con sus brazos.

**¡Yay! ¡Primer KibaHina (one-shot) acabado!**

**Neji es un poco OOC **_(Out of character- Fuera del personaje)_**, lo mismo con Tenten, después de modificandolos un poco.**

**Bueno, son las 3AM, entonces... me iré a dormir. Me encuentro completamente cansada **_(lo siento es la mejor traduccion que le pude dar a su estado)_**, lo siento si hay algunas partes que no tienen sentido o algo como eso.**

**Diganme si ustedes quieren, que es lo que puedo hacer respecto a esta historia, que es lo que piensan... En otras palabras, ¡dejen review por favor! ¡Los amare por siempre si lo hacen!**

* * *

><p><strong>TRADUCCION OFF!<strong>


End file.
